


Promise

by CrazyNekoChan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNekoChan/pseuds/CrazyNekoChan
Summary: Gundham meets the new kid inside of his elementary school and becomes friends with the omega, with the big brown eyes.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Title: “I had no internet for one day and I was bored as fuck, while not being able to continue 'An Idiot in Love'”
> 
> In this story Gundham and Kazuichi meet as children

Gundham disliked it when they had recess in his elementary school and he and all of the other children had to go outside to play. The other kids were loud and stupid, so he didn't like playing with them and instead he preferred it to play with the wild animals that crossed the schoolyard. They were nice, cute and didn't treat him like he was a freak who needed to be avoided.

 

Like every time the school had recess and the children were forced out to play, Gundham went to the far side of the playground and took a seat on the bench there to wait for the time to pass. After only a few moments a squirrel climbed next to him on the bench and when he held his hand out, it hopped onto it. His mother, the Angel, always said that he had a wonderful gift with animals, as he always somehow knew what they were thinking and they did whatever he wanted.

Smiling he began petting the animal's fluffy chest, when he suddenly heard shouting going on further down at the sandpit, which made the squirrel run away.

Turning his gaze towards the noise, he saw a couple of other kids – two he knew out of his class and the other one he sometimes saw since he was in one of the other classes of the same grade – surrounding some other small kid. He never saw that kid with the wild black hair before and it was not like he cared for such low creatures like humans anyway.

The leader of the group of young bullies was looking down at the smaller, black haired child. “Hey new kid, you're an omega right?” he asked. So this was why Gundham has never seen this child before. He was new at the school.

“Yeah, why?” the child asked confused and wary, feeling unwell at being surrounded by three bigger children. Gundham could understand why the child was looking nervous, as he had often been in this situation. People always thought he had some infectious disease, because he had so pale skin and so they avoided him, while the kids used this to pick on him.

“Because omega don't belong in this part of the playground, so go away four-eyes!” the bully proclaimed with an air of self-righteousness. This was nothing new. The group of three alphas had decided that this part of the playground was an alpha only territory and thus scared all the beta and omega away. Stupid in Gundham's opinion.

“But why? I wanna play here.” the black haired kid said, but his posture showed that he was scared. Still, the way how he at least tried to stand up towards the group was admirable.

“Because I said so, now go!” the bully pushed the kid slightly backwards, “Especially since you look like a freak!”

One of the other bullies, the one that did not share the same class as Gundham, agreed with his friend, “Yeah, just look at those weird teeth. He looks like some freaky animal.” The bullies began laughing at the new kid, making him tear up, while Gundham's interest for the child with the glasses rose. He had sharp teeth like one of the hellish beasts?

“I'm no freak! Ya all are just stupid!” the child shouted and his voice shook. Just as fast as he blurred out the insult, he regretted it as the three bigger kids got angry and pushed him with force, making him crash into the sand and they began kicking him. When the new kid hit the ground he had lost his glasses and now was unable to fight back, so he simply crouched on the floor and tried to protect his head from the kicks.

 

Normally Gundham ignored things like this, however when he saw the small omega crying in fear and pain, he jumped up from his seat and ran towards the group. “Leave him alone you fiends!”

For a moment the kids stopped their assault and turned towards Gundham.

“Eww, it's the freak!” one of the bullies looked disgusted.

“What does the weirdo want now?” another one asked annoyed.

The leader of the bullies turned towards Gundham, crossing his arms. “What do you want? Is he your girlfriend or what?”

“W-What?” Gundham staggered at this, his face turning hot at the statement, “No he is not. But I can not look on, when you lowly fools attack someone!”

“Lowly fools?!” the leader got even more angry, “Get him!” At the command the group of bullies then ignored the omega still cowering on the floor and instead attacked Gundham.

 

For a mortal child of his age, Gundham was quite strong. However even his dark powers were only of so much use, if his enemies outnumbered him three to one. So they quickly were able to overpower him and while two of the bullies grabbed his arms and kept him immobile, the leader began punching him.

The new kid had found his glasses while Gundham had been fighting the bullies and looked at them with fear. When he saw that Gundham couldn't fight back any more, he got back onto his feet. “L-Let go of him!” he shouted with a shacking voice. He then grabbed one of the bullies holding Gundham still and bit him in the arm, the sharp teeth they were priorly mocking, sinking deep into the flesh.

The bitten kid screamed loudly with pain and let go of Gundham to shake the sharp toothed omega off, hitting him on the head to do so. Using this, Gundham was able to push the other two bullies away from them and then punched the last bully, that had just hit the omega.

“Ah! I think I've got rabies now!” the bully cried and held his slightly bleeding arm, like he could bleed to death from such a small wound. The other two bullies looked alarmed and were getting scared at seeing the little blood that seeped through the skin and they all ran away, while shouting curses at Gundham and the omega

 

The pain was now starting to get the better of Gundham, so he held his stomach where he was hit and kneeled on the floor next to the omega, who was wiping the tears out of his eyes.

“Thank ya.” the unnamed child looked at Gundham.

“There is no need to thank me. These three lowly mortals are just fools.” Gundham said through clenched teeth. He will definitely end up with some bruises and he guessed the child next to him would be the same.

“Yeah they are.” the child nodded, “But now ya are hurt...”

“This is nothing for the great and powerful Gundham Tanaka!” Gundham declared laughing. However the pain was still noticeable, even for him.

The unnamed child looked up at him with a set of big brown eyes. They looked pretty. “Gundham Tanaka? Is that you?”

Ignoring the thought, Gundham nodded, “Yes, this is the name that I carry.”

“Ya talk really weird.” the child gave a laugh, making Gundham flinch. Everyone always called him weird and disliked him for it. Not that he cared what some lowly mortals thought. “But I like ya. I'm Kazuichi Souda.” the omega smiled and held out his hand.

“You can not touch me, since I am poisonous.” Gundham looked at the extended hand and leaned away from it.

“What? People aren't poisonous. See?” Kazuichi raised one eyebrow and took Gundham's hand into his and held it. “I'm touching ya and I'm fine.” he grinned.

“T-Then you are only immune against it.” Gundham blushed at this and looked away. He was not used to having another mortal touching him.

Kazuichi leaned his head to the side in confusion, “If ya say so?”

To turn the topic away from the question if Gundham was truly poisonous or not, he pulled his hand away. “Ehm... do you wish to go the the healers? You do seem to be quite hurt.”

For a short moment, Kazuichi seemed to think about what Gundham said and kept on mumbling “Healers?” until he realised what Gundham had meant and widened his eyes, “Oh, no! I don't need to see the nurse!”

The reaction was strangely strong, so Gundham figured that the other may be afraid of doctors and so he did not push this any further.

 

Kazuichi kept on wiping at his face, “Ah, I hate sand. It's stuck to my face.” The tears that he had shed made the sand stick to his skin and it was dangerously close to his eyes.

Gundham grabbed into his pocked an retrieved a handkerchief that the Angel had handcrafted for him and held it out towards Kazuichi. “Here, you can clean your face with this.”

“Thank ya.” Kazuichi took it and wiped the sand and tears off his face. After he finished he was just about to hand it back, when he actually looked at the fabric. “Hey it looks pretty and it has your name on it. Where did you get it?” he asked and handed the handkerchief back to its owner.

“That is very nice of you, so thank you. And it was made by the Angel that gave birth to me.” Gundham answered and placed the handkerchief back into his pocket.

“Ya mean your mum, right?” Kazuichi asked for declaration and when Gundham nodded shyly, he gave a smile, “They have talent. I'm jealous.” Gundham could understand if other young mortals were feeling envy for him, as he had the most beautiful and caring angel as his mother.

“The Angel is truly talented with her craft.” Gundham smiled, “What about your mother? Do they like to craft artefacts like these?”

“Ya still talk so weird, but that's funny.” Kazuichi giggled, but then looked up towards the sky and his laugh died off again. “But to your question, I dunno my mum, so who knows.” he shrugged and made Gundham lost with words. He did not wish to bring up something like a missing parent, as the Angel always taught him that it was important to not make other mortals feel sadness. Kazuichi seemed to notice how the other was trying to form words, so he quickly shot up. “Don't worry, I'm not sad or anything!”

Hearing this made Gundham relax again. He had no experience with talking with other mortals and he somehow liked Kazuichi, so he was nervous about accidentally frightening him off.

 

The school bell ended their conversation and called all the students back into class. On still shacking legs, Kazuichi got up and brushed the remaining sand off his dress, while Gundham did the same with his uniform.

Before going back to class, Kazuichi looked up at the other. “Do ya wanna play with me later?”

Hearing this shocked Gundham, since it was the first time that another young mortal asked him to play with them. Even when they had to form playgroups in class, no one wanted to pair up with him. “Ehm... yes, I would like to.” he smiled happily.

“Ya have a cute smile.” Kazuichi grinned and made Gundham blush badly. “Then I'll see ya later Gundham.” he bid his farewell and walked back into the school building. For a moment, Gundham stood still on the spot, before looking down and hoping that his hair would hide his blushing face and also going back into his class. Maybe he was actually able to make a friend for the first time in his life.

 

***

 

As it turned out, Kazuichi seemed to get just as much bullied as Gundham was and it seemed even worse for the smaller one.

Most children simply ignored Gundham and called him names, since they found the pale child with the black hair and dark grey eyes frightening. Gundham was also able to fight back easily, so most bullies tried not to pick fights with him too often. Kazuichi on the other hand was straight out assaulted ever since he came to the school months earlier. Their excuses for it was that he was wearing glasses, could not fight back due to being mentally weaker, was easily frightened and was a male omega. All stupid reasons if you asked Gundham, if there ever was a good reason to bully someone that is.

Gundham always stepped in when the other kids started targeting Kazuichi again and chased them off. Over time the bullies began avoiding Kazuichi whenever Gundham was near him and he intended to keep it this way. The alpha wanted to protect the other.

 

“They are all so stupid.” Kazuichi sighed as he took a seat on a bench next to Gundham during recess, “It's not my fault that they are too stupid to know how a bike works.”

Nibbling on his lunch and forcing himself to swallow the Angel's questionable cooking, Gundham looked at his friend, “Did something happen?”

“We were talking about motorbikes in class and Rin said something that isn't true and when I told them all, they just said that I have no idea, because I'm an omega.” Kazuichi complained about his classmates, “I live in a bike workshop and my dad and I repair bikes all the time. I know more about bikes than about anything else.”

“I do not know anything about motorbikes and things like that and I am an alpha, so this has nothing to do with dynamics.” Gundham commented to this. He always disliked it when mortals thought that a dynamic or gender had to like something specific. It made no sense to him and the Angel also said that everyone can do and like what they want, if they did not hurt anyone. Gundham was glad that Kazuichi had the same opinion to this, since this meant that he did not find it weird that the alpha was more interested in animals than cars.

“Exactly! One day I will show them. When I'm big, I'll build the fastest cars and best rockets in the world, proving that an omega can know things about machines and be the best with it!” Kazuichi exclaimed excitedly and threw his fists into the air. The happy reaction from the omega made Gundham smile just as happily.

“Anyway, what the hell are ya eating?” Kazuichi leaned towards Gundham and looked at his lunch box, “That looks burned... Here, ya can have some of mine. It's just a sandwich, but I made it myself!” he took his lunch out of his bag and held it out towards Gundham, while smiling.

“Oh, thank you.” Gundham took the offered food and he was glad that he was not forced to eat his own lunch any more. While Gundham loved the Angel with all of his heart and would do anything to make her smile, it did not change the sad truth that she did not posses the skill of preparing any meals.

 

The two friends finished their meal and held a small conversation about a cartoon that both of them liked to watch every day, when a bird landed onto Gundham's lap.

“How do ya do that?” Kazuichi pointed at the bird, which was normally a highly wary animal.

Looking at the animal, Gundham began petting it like it was a tame lapdog. “It is just something that I can do. It is like a talent I think, so I can not really explain it that well.”

“I'm really bad with animals. Whenever I try to touch them, they run away from me or bite me.” the smaller boy said, however he looked at the small animal with interest. It was even obvious to Gundham, who had next to no knowledge about other mortals behaviour, that Kazuichi also wanted to pet the bird.

“I can show you how it is easier to make them like you.” Gundham offered, making Kazuichi's eyes positively sparkle. It looked cute on him.

“Really?”

Looking down shyly, Gundham nodded. “Y-Yes.” he cleared his throat, “Open your hand.” When Kazuichi did as he was told, Gundham took a little bit of the sandwich that was still left and put it onto Kazuichi's palm. “Now offer this to the beast and try not to move too much.”

“Ya still talk so weird.” Kazuichi smiled and his voice held no resentment. Holding his hand towards the bird, it began inspecting the food, before hopping onto Kazuichi's hand and eating it. “It worked! That's so cool!” Ever so carefully Kazuichi began petting the bird, just like Gundham had done before.

When Gundham was looking at Kazuichi smiling so happily at the bird and petting it, Gundham could again only think that it looked cute and it made his heart skip a beat for a reason he could not phantom. However as it did feel nice, he did not mind this strange feeling.

 

The school bell did again end their time where they could spend time together and with another weekend coming up, it meant that they could not see each other for those days yet again. At least Gundham thought this.

“Do ya wanna meet up tomorrow?” Kazuichi asked, “We could meet at the playground down the street from here.”

“I would like to, but I do have to ask the Angel first and I can only do this at home.” Gundham said, hoping that the other wouldn't be put off by this as he would not be able to answer Kazuichi beforehand.

To his surprise, Kazuichi simply grinned, “That's no problem, I can wait there and if ya can't come then we try another time. But now we should go in or we might get in trouble.” he took the alpha by the hand and pulled him to his feet. The omega was full of surprises, at least for Gundham. Though this could be due to him not having any friends before Kazuichi. The one thing that surprised Gundham the most about Kazuichi, was how much the omega liked to have close contact with him and that he did not even mind it, whenever Kazuichi either took his hand or leaned against him while talking. Normally the shy alpha disliked it when mortals got too near to him, but with the very cuddly omega it was different; he actually liked it.

 

***

 

When Gundham asked the Angel if he could meet up with his friend, she was delighted and immediately agreed that he could go, as long as they stayed on the playground and did not speak with any strangers. The Angel was very caring and had been happy when she had first heard that her son was able to make a real friend on his own. On the next day, Gundham left the house, after the Angel gave him a little bit of spare money for the children to buy ice cream and kissing him on his black hair, which was the same colour as hers.

He arrived at the playground only a few minutes before 12 pm. like Kazuichi and he agreed on. Walking onto it, he saw Kazuichi sitting on a swing and was facing the other direction.

Smiling, Gundham walked up towards him. “Hello Kazuichi. Did you wait long?”

As soon as Kazuichi turned around, Gundham was shocked. His friend was crying. “What happened?”

“Oh nothing.” the omega wiped the tears out of his face, “Alphas are just stupid and scary. I hate them.”

Hearing his made Gundham nervous, since he was also an alpha. “Does this mean that you hate me?” Gundham did not wish that his friend started hating him. He liked Kazuichi, so he wanted to stay his friend.

Quickly Kazuichi shook his head, “No I don't hate ya. Sorry I said that wrong... I hate other alphas, the big and scary ones. You are funny and I really like ya, so don't worry.”

Hearing this, made the alpha calm down again. Still, this only opened more questions for him. “But still, why were you crying? Did some alpha bully you?”

“Yeah, something like that.” Kazuichi mumbled so quietly, that Gundham could hardly understand him. “But enough of that now, I wanna play now.” Before Gundham was able to continue the topic, the other took him by the hand and pulled him towards the other playground equipment to play.

 

However even while the two friends were playing together like always, Kazuichi seemed weird today.

“Say Gundham,” Kazuichi began talking, while both were sitting inside of a jungle gym, “do ya dislike that I'm an omega and not an alpha like you?”

This question was so out of the blue, that Gundham was hardly able to answer at the very beginning. “What? Of course not, why do you think that? You are my friend.”

Kazuichi kept his eyes upwards while talking. “It's just something that was said to me and it was bugging me.”

Gundham was trying his best to understand what the omega was trying to tell him. He knew that many of their classmates use the excuse of him being a boy omega, to bully him. “Are you talking about the other mortals, who make jokes about us being a supposedly mated couple?” Gundham guessed the possible reason.

“What? They do?” Kazuichi seemed genuinely shocked at this. “Eww, doesn't mating mean making babies and all that yucky stuff?”

“I guess they only do say these jokes towards me.” Gundham mumbled embarrassed. The though of mating anyone was really weird and he could not understand why adults did that.

Kazuichi was just as embarrassed about this, “Couldn't they at least go with marriage and not with mating? At least I would like to marry ya, since I really like ya, but not mating.”

“I agree with you. I would not mind marrying you and it is far better then doing something strange like mating.” Gundham nodded and was not thinking about the words he said.

“So you're saying that ya would marry me?” Kazuichi asked his friend and leaned towards him, “Like moving in together and all that?”

A deep blush spread across Gundham's face at the question, making him stutter. “I-I ehm... yes I would marry you.” he turned his face away. He could not believe that he really said something like this, but it was the truth; he did like the idea of one day marrying his best friend.

“Then I'll be your bride and you my husband when we grow up.” the omega grinned shyly and held his pinkie finger out, “Promise?”

Gundham looked at the finger and interlocked his own pinkie finger with Kazuichi's. “I promise that I will make you my bride when we are older.”

At this, Kazuichi leaned more towards Gundham and gave him a kiss on his cheek, “And ya have to keep this promise, Gundham.” While Kazuichi was blushing at having kissed his friend, Gundham's face was burning up and his body froze up. However Gundham's heart was beating like crazy, like it was going to explode from one simple kiss. Was this normal?

 

The conversation raised Kazuichi's spirit again and he returned to being his usual energetic self, though while blushing the whole time. The friends kept on playing for hours and Gundham bought both of them ice cream from the money he received from the Angel.

It was turning afternoon faster than the children noticed, as the summer was providing them with a long time period of sunshine to play in. When they were both on the swings, Gundham was able to see the Angel walking onto the playground to look for him. Stopping his movement, he looked towards his mother, who was approaching them with a smile.

Kazuichi also stopped and got off the swing when Gundham did and followed him towards the woman. However he stayed wary of the, for him, unknown woman and hid behind Gundham, while holding his hand.

“There you are my dear. I was wondering where you were, since it is getting late.” the Angel kneeled down towards her son and gave him a kiss on his head. She then turned towards Kazuichi. “You must be Kazuichi. I am Aya Tanaka, Gundham's mother.”

“Hello.” Kazuichi walked next to Gundham, instead of hiding behind him like before, and looked at Gundham's mother. Though he kept on holding the other's hand. “Ya're really pretty.”

“Thank you so much sweety.” the Angel giggled with delight at the compliment. “So, did you two have fun today?” she then asked and looked at the two children.

“Yes, we did. But I am sorry for being late.” Gundham looked towards the floor in shame. Normally he did not tend to be late.

“Oh do not worry, it's fine dear.” the Angel kept on smiling, “You two had fun and this is the only thing that matters, and I was able to finally meet your friend of who you always were talking about. So, did you two do anything special today?”

“We were mostly playing, but we decided that we will marry when we are older.” Kazuichi answered the question with honesty.

This made the Angel giggle, “That is so cute, then I will have the most beautiful son and the most sweetest son-in-law.” The statement made both children blush, but they smiled happily at the compliment of the Angel. “Maybe you two even are destined mates, if you already decided that you two want to marry one day.”

“A what?” Kazuichi looked confused by the term, so Gundham explained it to him.

“It's when an alpha and an omega, or and alpha and an alpha or an omega and an omega, are destined to be in love with each other.” The Angel loved this legend and always liked to talk with her son about this, so Gundham was quite knowledgable about this topic by now. He also liked the idea of having one person who's soul was perfect for him and he believed that it was true.

“Oh.” the omega's eyes widened with realisation, “And how do we find out if we are?”

The Angel gave a smile and began explaining the magic behind finding ones destined mate. “As you two might know, when alpha and omega become teenagers they will start emitting a very special scent that the others can smell and everyone has their own scent, like everyone has their own voice and face. Now people say that everyone has their one destined mate and alpha and omega are able to find them with their scent. If one person, or for some more than one, of either dynamics smells so good to you that you can only think about this one person's smell and of course the person itself, than they are your destined mate as they say.”

“That sounds so cool!” Kazuichi's eyes sparkled at the idea, “I hope that Gundham is my destined mate, because all the other alphas are stupid and he's nice and funny.”

“Well, maybe you two will one day find out.” the Angel smiled at them and got up, “But now we need to go home. Kazuichi, do you want me to bring you home?”

“Eh, no. It's fine. I can walk on my own.” Kazuichi hastily answered, “So goodbye Gundham, goodbye Miss Tanaka.” he then left, after Gundham and his mother also bid their farewell and went to their own home.

 

Gundham was in a good mood that whole day, after spending his free time with his future bride and best friend.

 

***

 

 Gundham had the most wonderful mother and she deserved so much better than the foul demon, who always abused her and made her cry. The Demon however deserved nothing and should vanish from their life. He did not deserve the sweet and loving angel. Especially not that winter night, where everything escalated. Gundham could not hide any more, like the Angel had made him promise whenever such things happened and he ran to her aid. However he was still in the form of a child and could not stop the Demon, so in the end he was hurt badly and was bleeding. Everything was spinning and Gundham could only hardly keep standing due to the pain in his head.

Witnessing her beloved son being hurt in her account, made the Angel angry and for the first time, she fought back and she called the police on the Demon. Gundham watched as the police dragged the Demon away, while healers where looking at his head and the Angel kept on apologizing to him. But there was no need for, as she did nothing wrong. It was the Demon that abused them, not her and he was proud about being able to protect for whom he cared for. No matter if he got hurt while doing so, as long as they were safe.

 

To make sure that her beloved son and the Angel herself were safe from the Demon, the Angel packed all of their things as fast as she was able to and took Gundham, before leaving their home forever. It was so fast, that Gundham was not able to do anything about it and it scared him, but he did not cry when he saw how his old home got smaller and smaller by the minute, as the car drove away. However it did sadden him that he did not have any chance of saying goodbye to Kazuichi, his best friend. Everything was so fast and Gundham was sure that the other would wait for him at school on the next morning, wondering where the alpha was and when he found out that Gundham moved in the span of one weekend, he would cry like he often did.

A tear fell onto Gundham's lap and he wondered when he even began crying, since he disliked it to cry.

 

The whole car drive had been silent and only the music from the radio had been providing sound. However as soon as silent tears left Gundham's eyes, the Angel began talking with a sad voice. “I am sorry for doing this my dear, but it is for our safety. Maybe you will one day meet your friend again.”

Gundham thought about the Angel's words. She was a wise being, so maybe she was right. Maybe Gundham would one day meet Kazuichi again. He just had to hope.

 

***

 

The last ten years where a constant battle, but it had not been anything that the great and powerful Overlord of Ice could not handle with his dark powers. The only thing that had nearly defeated him was the passing of the Angel, however he had refused to give up as giving up on life was the biggest insult towards life itself. Over the years he worked on his skills as the Breeder of Hellish Beasts and was able to live on his own with the money he made with his research. He had lived a poor and hard life, however the Overlord had only one regret to this day. Not finding his childhood friend whom he promised to marry one day.

Today he was aware how naïve this promise was, as the constitution of marriage was more than two children being friends, but it was something he had not known many years ago. Yet he still wanted to find his friend, after vanishing one day without even being able to tell the omega. If only he could remember his friend's name. To his shame he had forgotten this one important detail over the many years and he could only remember that his friend was an omega, had black hair and big brown eyes. However in japan this description fitted to many mortals.

 

One day, when Gundham had returned from his daily duties, he had received a letter from the famous Hope's Peak Academy, who scouted him to be part of class 77 and would carry the title 'Ultimate Breeder'. It was a fitting title for someone with his dark powers and after making sure that he would be able to take his trusted Four Dark Devas of Destruction with him, he agreed.

The summer vacation passed after weeks and the first day at his new school began. He still had a few minutes left and after handing in his invitation letter and giving his luggage to one of the other mortals, he made his way towards the gymnasium as he was ordered. Upon opening the door, he was immediately greeted with the most entrancing scent. It was like nothing he has ever smelled before and he did not know how he should react, so he kept his distance and looked around the horde of mortals. At the beginning he was not able to place the smell, but then his eyes were stuck on a young omega with bright pink hair and matching pink eyes, who was talking to a set of twins.

Why did this omega seem so familiar to him?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is something like a “deleted scene” from 'An Idiot in Love', since I did actually plan at the very beginning that they have met in the past and not recognising each other when they see each other again in Hope's Peak, since they changed their appearance and years have past. However I decided against this while planning the rest of the story, because it just didn't fit  
> So in short, it plays in the same universe but **isn't** canon any more! It's like an AU of my AU now, if that makes sense


End file.
